The Moment I Knew - Dramione
by AvenueCab
Summary: She waited for him to come. Hours go by but he still hasn't come. That's was when it hit her. A bit of Dramione


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling**

_Christmas lights glisten,__  
__I've got my eye on the door,__  
__Just waiting for you to walk in,__  
__But the time is ticking,__  
__People ask me how I've been__  
__As I comb back through my memory,__  
__How you said you'd be here,__  
__You said you'd be here._

She has been waiting for how many hours. Hermione was waiting anxiously, occasionally looking at the door to check if a certain blonde has come. They agreed that he will be coming at 9 o'clock. It was Christmas Eve, she had greeted and talked to almost every guest that came to the Burrow. Luna, Neville, Fred and George, Katie, and even Lavender. It was almost midnight, but he hasn't come yet.

"_Draco, can you come at the Burrow to celebrate Christmas?" Hermione asked, or rather pleaded, Draco one night while eating dinner with him. Draco Malfoy had been her boyfriend for how many months already after realizing that Ron was only a brother-like figure to her. "What?" He asked, shocked. "I said will you come at the Burrow." She repeated. Draco panicked in the inside, he didn't want to come at the Weasleys and neither did he want to see Harry Potter, his worst enemy. "But 'Mione, you know I am not welcome there." He replied trying to find a way on how to decline the invitation without hurting her. "But I'm sure they will welcome you. I know that you hate them and the same to them but c'mon give me a chance and go there." She pleaded once again. "I said no! I don't want to be with the weasels and Potter! That's final!" He shouted, anger could be seen in his face. Hermione struggled not to cry but she couldn't stop it. Draco was always like that if she tries to talk about Ron's family and Harry. "I'm sorry 'Mione. I'm sorry. Fine, I'll go." He said reluctantly, trying to stop Hermione from crying. "You promise?" She asked. "Yes, I promise. I'll come." He said hugging her. _

She was cut off from her thoughts when Ginny came and talked to her. "Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked with a look of worry on her face. "Yes, I'm fine. You should go back to Harry." She said, looking at Harry who seemed in trouble with Teddy. She went away reluctantly, still wondering what was bothering her best friend. Hermione glanced anxiously at her watch. _Where is he?_

_And it was like slow motion,__  
__Standing there in my party dress,__  
__In red lipstick,__  
__With no one to impress,__  
__And they're all laughing,__  
__As I'm looking around the room,__  
__But there was one thing missing,__  
__And that was the moment I knew._

She was still waiting, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, glancing at her watch every now and then. Everyone was laughing at Fred and George who were telling some jokes and pulling pranks at those unsuspecting victims. She wandered outside the house, hoping that he was just hiding somewhere and will come out to surprise her. She went inside and tried to join some games, but she never enjoyed any. She felt incomplete. It was midnight already. They were eating when she finally realized something. _He left her_.

_What do you say__  
__When tears are streaming down your face__  
__In front of everyone you know?__  
__And what do you do when the one__  
__Who means the most to you__  
__Is the one who didn't show?_

She fought back her tears while trying to accept the fact that Draco Malfoy left her. She cried, unable to hold them anymore, the more she think of him, the more it kills her in the inside. It was after a while when some people finally noticed that she was crying. She ran to the bathroom, thinking that's where she could have some privacy. She was wrong. She heard the bathroom lock unlock and open. A red-haired girl crept in. "He left me." Hermione muttered, trying to stop her tears. She felt vulnerable. She felt as if her whole world was beginning to shatter into pieces. Ginny, not used in seeing her cry, tried to comfort her. "Who?" She asked, not letting her go. "Draco…" Hermione muttered in between her sobs. "He means so much to me, without him, my whole world would stop and not function. I love him." She added. _ I loved him so much, but he left me._

**A/N Okay so how was it? I know it's not much. But, please rate and review. By the way, the title of the song I used was The Moment I Knew by Taylor Swift (yeah I'm a swiftie). And I'm sorry to those Dramione lovers out there, but the moment I heard this song, the idea just popped inside my head.**


End file.
